


House Party

by Emfoofoo



Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emfoofoo/pseuds/Emfoofoo
Summary: Vox is hosting a house party, and urges Taka to come along. However, things turn sour, and Vox is left with the responsibility of saving Taka.





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the School Days skins!

After a slow and lazy morning period of history class, Taka trudges sluggishly to his locker, holding his history binder casually in his right arm, at his hips. He opens his locker and tosses his binder on the top shelf and grabs his English binder and books. Before he closes his locker and walks to his next class, out of the corner of his eye he notices Vox with a group of friends, striding down the hallway like a big parade as they laugh over funny jokes that they throw among each other. 

"Hey, Taka!" Vox calls out from the middle of the hallway. He picks up his pace before Taka closes his locker and leaves, but Taka's all ears for his crush and isn't going anywhere quite yet. 

"I'm throwing a party tonight at my house. Dad and Celeste are gone out for the night, on a daddy-daughter date sort of thing, y'know? Anyway, wanna come?" he asks.

"Oh, _I_ see. You want me to come to break up any drunken fights that might happen there? Want me to come and be your little bodyguard as you do your DJ thing and make sure girls don't trample you with hugs and kisses while you're doing it?" Taka pauses to puff out his chest. "Sorry, ladies. Maybe another time." he says in a low, powerful voice while sticking his hand out to say "stop".

Vox snickered. "No, well, maybe. But I just was wondering if you needed a break off from that stuff. Some time to unwind, yeah?"

"Sure. I'll come along." Taka replies. He lets out a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Alright, cool! See you later tonight, then!" 

And, without another word from him, Vox walks away with a little spunk in his step to his next class. Taka's thoughts of the upcoming party are interrupted by the warning bell. He closes his locker and heads to English.

The rest of the day moves quickly as Taka's excitement for the party builds.

\---------------------

Later on, Taka arrives at Vox's house by a ride from a friend. Cars are parked all over the place - down the sidewalk, in his house's driveway, and even a few on his lawn. Taka strolls up to the front door, passing by drunk groups of friends. They appear to be too tired to continue partying and instead spend the rest of the night talking about life.

Upon opening the front door and taking a few steps in, Taka is already lost in a crowded slew of drunk partiers. Many of them have their drinks in the air as they dance to hearts out to Vox's tunes, a specially curated and crafted playlist of future house, trap, and dubstep. After setting his bag down with the others, he sees a few of his friends in the kitchen, chilling in the corner with drinks and not getting too involved with the usual party scandals. He grabs a drink from one of the many coolers of ice in the house and joins them, wading through the dancing crowd and a group enjoying a game of beer pong.

Taka doesn't walk around or do much during the party, mainly staying with the same group of friends and talking to them through the entire night, occasionally saying hello and chatting to passerbys that get distracted and leave to go see someone else after a few minutes of talking. Instead, he admires Vox, who he has a great view of; swooshing his arms around while he jams out and fuels the party, jumping and dancing around whenever the music drops.

'Such a dork.' Taka thought, smiling. 

However, his happy thoughts about his crush were abruptly interrupted when he spotted something important was missing from his bag - his katanas.

He set his drink down on the counter without uttering a word and dashed away, shoving his way through the crowd to the front door. He made his way to the backyard, where there were two thugs, who probably weren't even invited to the party, fooling around with Taka's katanas. 

"Hey. I know you probably don't care, but I kinda need those things. So... why don't we play nice and hand 'em back?" he suggests, grimacing and shrugging his shoulders.

One of the thugs walks up to Taka with a cigarette in his mouth and throws a punch, right square in Taka's face. The thug's hand was woven through some brass knuckles, making the impact harder than usual. It would leave a nasty bruise on his left cheek, but Taka wasn't worried about that right now. He got up on his hands and knees, but before he could stand up, he was knocked back down again with a hard kick from a boot to his side. He grunted as he fell to the ground again. The thug kicked him over on his back and placed a foot on his chest, restricting Taka from trying to get up again. He held Taka's glowing green katana at his neck, as if he were going to decapitate him. 

Thoughts raced through Taka's mind. 'Well, this is it. Killed by my own blade by someone I don't even know. Or maybe I do know them. Whatever, I can't worry about that right now, I'm about to die. He's not even holding the thing correctly!' 

As a last ditch effort, Taka takes a smoke bomb from the pocket of his jacket and throws it at the thug's face, hoping it would break open. Luckily, plumes of neon-coloured smoke erupt from the smoke bomb in the thug's face, allowing Taka his escape. He slithered out underneath the coughing thug and runs away.

Once the smoke clears, Vox stands at the other end of his house in the backyard, the suspects clear in his view. Without second thought, Vox aims and claps his hands together to create a loud sonic boom that wubs its way across the the yard, knocking out the two thugs for quite some time and shaking some leaves off of a tree nearby. 

Curious to see what the commotion was, Taka returns to the scene of the crime to see the two thugs unconscious on the ground. He gathers up both katanas and starts to head off back to the party, but notices Vox standing at the other end of the house. He approaches him calmly, both katanas in his hands.

"Taka, are you okay? Your face... Your cheek is super red, dude." Vox stated, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Thanks for saving my life there." 

Before Vox can say another word, Taka comes in closer, gently sliding his hands onto Vox's waist and resting them there. Vox responds, placing his hands on Taka's shoulders, carefully lacing his fingers through the gaps in between the sharp studs on his jacket. The two share a kiss, Taka making the first move by pressing his lips against Vox's soft ones. Vox made small whimpers of love as the kiss grew more passionate and pleasurable, sliding his hands down from Taka's shoulders to his torso, caressing it. The two lovers pull away for air after a lengthy kiss - despite both of their breaths being contaminated with the scent of alcohol, it was one of the best that the two had experienced in a long time. Taka's hands moved up to Vox's face and the back of his head, running his fingers through the blonde hair that he always admired. He brushed the hair out of his crush's face with his right hand, revealing a pair of green eyes that gazed lovingly at Taka. Taka gives another quick peck on Vox's lips before pulling away from his body, his hands gliding across Vox's arms as he removed them from his face. 

"I guess I - we should get back to the party, yeah? Thanks for.. that amazing kiss. I'll always remember it and this party." Vox spoke. He gazed down at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"And I'll always remember you." Taka cooed.


End file.
